Modern audio communication may involve transmission of audio information over a packet switched network, such as the interne. Audio communication over packet switched networks may be a feature of telephony, online computer gaming, video and teleconferencing, and other applications.
For example, multiplayer online computer gaming may involve live voice communication among the various game players. In this context, the voice communication path may encompass a voice coder, the output of which is packetized and relayed to the other game players via a packet switched network.
Applications, situations or issues described in this section could be pursued, but have not necessarily been previously conceived or pursued. Unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion herein. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more applications or situations should not be assumed to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.